farmtownfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvest
Once your Crops are fully grown, you will need to Harvest them or else they will go bad. A Crop goes bad approximately in the same amount of time it takes to grow. Since the grow day is 20 hours, a Crop that takes 1 day to grow will go bad in 40 hours after it is planted. Trees also can also be harvested, but they will never go bad. On May 21, 2010, Flowers were made so they too could be harvested. Toolbar http://slashkey.com To Harvest you need to click on the scythe in the Toolbar. If you own a Small Harvester or Large Harvester, then they will appear in the menu. Click on the Tool you wish to use and all crops (including Trees and Flowers) ready to harvest will be outlined in yellow when you move the cursor over them. Click on the Item you wish to harvest and you will presented with the option of either "Harvest and Sell" or "Harvest and Store". After making a selection, you will then be asked if you wish to apply this to the remaining crops. If you say no, then you will be asked to select whether you wish to "Harvest and Sell" or "Harvest and Store" each time you harvest a crop. There are three levels to Harvesting: Self-harvest and Sell, Self-Harvest and Store, and Hire Hands. Self-Harvest and Sell If you choose to "Harvest and Sell", then all crops that are harvested will be instantly sold. You will make approximately 20% less than the stated price at the Store. Self-Harvest and Store If you choose to "Harvest and Store", then all crops that are harvested will be added to your Storage. You will then need to go to the Marketplace to sell them. There were initial indications that the prices of the crops would vary based on demand, so the "Harvest and Store" option would allow the player to hold on to their crops until they were able to sell them at a desirable price. Crops do not go bad while they are in Storage. Currently, the prices are static, so crops in Storage will sell at the price listed at the Store. Also you will need crops in your Storage in order to make Products at the Facilities. Hire Hands Alternatively, you can hire hands to harvest your crops for you. You will make 25% more than what the price is at the Store. Plus the hired hand will make 25% of the price of the crop at the Store. The money paying the hired hand is given to them by the Mayor and so will not affect the amount you make. On June 7, 2010, hired hands started to also be compensated with a share of the products that they helped harvest. *Hired Hands make 10% of the product, when they harvest Crops or Trees for others. *Hired Hands make 25% of the product, when they harvest Flowers for others. *Hired Hands make 50% of what they catch, when they fish for others. To hire others to work on your farm, you need to go to the Marketplace. Once there, click on the avatar of the person you wish to hire and a menu will appear. When you hire others to work on your farm, you will be given several options: "Harvest Crops and Trees", "Hire to Harvest Crops and Flowers", or "Hire to Harvest Crops". *By selecting "Harvest Crops and Trees", the hired hand will only be able to harvest Crops and Trees. They will not be able to harvest Flowers. This may be appealing if you have Flower Art. *Likewise by selecting "Harvest Crops and Flowers", the hired hand will only be able to harvest Crops and Flowers. They will not be able to harvest your Trees. This feature was add May 21, 2010 when Flowers became harvestable. *The third choice, "Hire to Harvest Crops", will only allow the hired hand to harvest Crops. There is a population of farmers who do not wish their Trees to be harvested and so this feature was added for their benefit. Prior to it, farmers would denote themselves as non-Tree harvesters by adding "TH" (TH = Tree Hugger) to the end of their name. *The last choice, "Hire to Fish", will only allow the hired hand to fish in your Ponds. This feature was added on June 7, 2010. Lastly, when you hire others to work on your farm, you need to select which farm they will work on (if you have multiple farms). If you wish for them to work on multiple farms, then you need to rehire them for each farm. All harvested goods will be added directly to your Storage. You will then need to return to the Marketplace if you wish to sell them. Category:Gameplay